Mummy Dearest
|base_rank = |atk_per_lv = 521 (6668) |hp_per_lv = 4586 (58701) |base_atk = |base_hp = }} ----Dead heat of all teammates' current HEALTH to gain BLOCKBUSTER METER and HEAVY REGEN for seconds.|SA2 = Gain BLESSING for seconds when entering SEKHMET MODE.}} ---- Tips and Tricks Complexity Mummy Dearest is a complex and risky Diamond Eliza variant with an unique SA Ablity that, while dangerous to use, can be very rewarding during the fight. In fights with more than a single fighter, one has to give full focus to Mummy Dearest, as the secondary fighters will suffer the penalty of her first SA whenever she uses any Special Moves. Strategy *Take care with this Eliza variant. She boasts a surprisingly strong defensive and tanky characteristics, but pays a price for this privilege. Every time you use any Special Move, all benched fighters will lose one fifth of health. Take note of this detail and avoid spamming SM when not necessary. *Because of the health penalty, it may be necessary to couple Mummy Dearest with supportive fighters such as Surgeon General or characters with the ability to revive, like Dead of Winter, both with maxed SA Abilities, though. Surgeon General's passive regen can help other fighters regain a bit of the health lost, while also granting ENRAGE and REGEN, while Dead of Winter can revive after being defeated, provided you are still in the fight while the cooldown resets. *Since she can quickly build her Blockbuster Meters rather fast, equipping her Level 3 BB, Lady of Slaughter, can be beneficial, as this will also triggers her second SA by sending out Sekhmet. *Since Mummy Dearest has the ability to reduce her own team mates CURRENT health, she has excellent synergy with fighters whose signature ability require a low health percentage such as Nearly Departed and Dead Heat equipped with the Dead Alive Marquee ability which provides invincibility if you stand near Squigly's body. *It is important to note that teammates dying to Mummy Dearest's SA do NOT trigger her Marquee Abilities, and as such will not grant you extra health or Blockbuster meter upon the death of a benched teammate. Key Stats *Unlock her SA Abilities first. *After unlocking her SA Abilities, move for the "Special Moves" section of the tech tree, to open up more space for moves and Blockbusters. This Eliza variant depends on their use in order to work effectively. *Upgrade HP% and DEF% to improve her survivability and extends her use as a defensive fighter. *Then Upgrade ATK% to allow her to hit harder before her teammates die. Playing As Mummy Dearest is good against: *Mummy Dearest is always a threat because of her blazing fast Blockbuster meter gain and inbuilt revive mechanic. Playing with * Due to her first SA, she has negative interactions with most fighters. As a result, any fighter with a self revive such as Last Hope, Dead of Winter and Plot Twisted are safe choices to mitigate her SA. * Another viable strategy is to pair her with fighters who are meant to die such as Kill Joy who resurrects all team mates once she dies. * Dead Heat: Dead Heat Squiggly usually struggles to reduce her hp to 25% safely before she can launch her unblockable signature moves and blockbusters but a Dead Heat secondary fighter to Mummy Dearest will always tag in with low health allowing her to launch a full unblockable combo on arrival. For further utility, equip Dead Heat with a fully upgraded Dead Alive Marquee Ability. * Nearly Departed: Although not ideal, Mummy Dearest can reduce Nearly Departed's health low enough so she can fulfill the requirements of her second Signature Ability immediately. Best variants to use against Mummy Dearest are: *Any fighter variant capable of inflicting Disabling modifiers (DISABLE BLOCKBUSTERS, DISABLE SPECIAL) can easily cripple Mummy Dearest Signature Abilities briefly. *Wind Stalker: With her head attacks, she can drain your blockbuster meters very fast, easily nullifying the benefit of the Signature Ability. *Neuromancer: Whenever you are blocking Neuromancer's attacks, your Blockbuster meters gets drained rather fast. Also, attacking her with your own blockbuster will herald extra damage to your allies, which can potentially take them out of play due to the 1st SA Damage penalty. *Fly Trap: In the event that you are the last fighter alive, and she is your final adversary, things can get complicated rather quick, as her Signature Ability increases her base damage by 25% for each fighter defeated, ''wether ally or not. Coupled with Fly Trap's high attack stat (11k), this can lead to a swift defeat when facing a maxed out Fly Trap. *Assassin's Greed: Her first SA will harm you whenever casting a Blockbuster, and also will nullify the benefit of HEAVY REGEN with HEAVY BLEED. *Love Crafted: Love Crafted SA's can lock your Blockbuster meters in place and block all forms of healing whenever fighting up close. Her second Signature Ability can turn the HEAVY REGEN in a HEAVY BLEED, therefore completely nullifying Mummy Dearest's 1st SA. *Any Robo-Fortune equipped with Catastrophe Canon Omega is bad news for Mummy Dearest as she can nullify her SA2. *Poltergust is an option to counter Mummy Dearest as well; as Mummy's Heavy Regen stacks expire, Poltergust will gain Meter herself, and Poltergust can use Mummy Dearest's high BB Gain against her with her own SA2, allowing her Blockbusters to deal double damage to Mummy. Trivia This color palette is a direct reference to the character ''Ragyō Kiryūin, from the Kill La Kill anime series.